Time to Burn
by NEO313
Summary: Things are going to be getting a little difficult in Carmel. The ghosts, Suze can handle but her friends are another question.


****

Time to Burn

Disclaimer - As much as I would love to own these books. I don't

Suze stared out of her window. Things in the past couple of months had gotten complicated and suze was now fearful that she is slowly losing her sanity.

(Suze P.O.V)

Things that made me believe I was slowly losing my mind and that my next room would be a padded cell instead of a college dorm, were closely related to two main people.

The first be the love of my life. Now you are probably asking yourself how could the love of someone's life be driving him or her insane. Well its quite simple because he is in fact dead. He has been dead for a number of years and as this whole attitude that I deserve someone who can take me for coffee and introduced to my parents. Okay two things wrong with that. One I hate coffee and two like any boyfriend would get introduced to mum, Andy and the dwarfs. Yer Right! Then fact that we have shared many enjoyable kisses and I loved him more that anyone else in the world didn't really count. He then decided to take drastic action and moved to the rectory and even though we are trying to have a relationship, he has still got a bee in his bonnet about him being dead.

Then there is Paul Slater. The mediator. Paul is like the annoying younger brother who just won't take the hint. I don't really hate Paul. Okay he tried to kill me and to send Jesse away and get in the way of our budding romance a number of times. However I didn't hate him just sort of pitied him. I was always kind of hoping that one day he could meet someone who could put up with his emotional baggage and attitude. Maybe they could actually even love him. However that could be asking for a lot.

Anyway another of introducing the issues in my life. Today is the first day of the new school year and I am determined to get off on the right foot. I am going try and stay out of trouble. Keep all mediator business to a minimum. (By passing ghost on to Father D) and concentrate on my schoolwork. See as much of Jesse as possible and to see as little of Paul as possible.

My mum would be so proud of me if she knew of my good intentions.

Its funny really because you plan things out at the start of the year with all the best intentions and plans to be good but it never end the way you planned.

So this is how it all started. It was the first day back and I was sitting at lunch with Cee-Cee and we were just chilling and soaking up the sun. When the voice that I have tried so hard to forget interrupted my daydream.

"Ladies mind if I join you? " He said in his most charming and seductive grin. Well he can be as charming as he likes cause it isn't working on me.  
"Yes, we do mind" I said tilting back my sunglasses a little.

"Oh Suze, don't be so rude" Cee-Cee said smiling at Paul. I had to pull my glasses of and to a double take of Cee-Cee. Wait a minute are her cheeks going red.

"Yer, Suze don't be so rude" Paul said smirking at me. If he keeps on smirking at me I will wipe that smirk off his face permantly.

Cee-Cee was smiling at Paul. And hang on, I thought I seen that smile some where before. It's the dopey look she got on her face whenever Adam was near by.

'No' my mind screamed as I look between the two. Cee-Cee can't possibly fancy this low, low human being. All right he is kind of good- looking and he can sort of kiss (Not as good as Jesse mind you) However he is about as trustworthy as a Lawyer. Forgive me if I start to rant but I have issues with Paul and the whole him trying to kill me and separate my boyfriend and me. It will take some time to get over.

I wish to god the Cee-Cee would stop drooling over him. It makes me nervous I never seen her acting this way.

"So how have you been Paul?" Cee- Cee asked smiling sweetly at him.

"I am fine, my fair lady, how have you been?" Paul said earning a confused look from me.

"I am quite well, kind sir"

"Excuse you both" I said interrupting "what is going on"

"Oh Suze, I forgot to tell you I signed up for the drama club and their doing Romeo and Juliet and guess I got one of the lead roles" she was talking very fast due to her growing excitement.

"So, you two are getting friendly because of some play?"

"This lovely lady" Paul said taking Cee-Cee hand and looking at me " will be playing Juliet and I was lucky enough to land the role of Romeo"

"Surprising Paul I never thought after school activities were your thing?"

"Well they aren't really but when I saw that fair Cee-Cee here had landed the role of Juliet, I knew that the role of Romeo had to be mine".

'What is this rubbish coming out of his mouth' I thought to myself.

"We will be doing a lot of rehearsing together, I personally can't wait till the kissing scene" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively at Cee-Cee as he held her hand in his a placed a kiss on it. I could feel my lunch making a return trip. Paul has just kissed Cee-Cee hand. Okay its official the world has gone crazy.

"Until next we meet fair Cee-Cee, I will be counting down the hours." With that said he headed back to the entrance to the school.

"Can't wait Paul, see you then" Cee-Cee called after him.

"You can't what?" I said looking at her.

"What" she said looking all innocent.

"You know very well what? When exactly did you start flirting with anyone let alone Paul Slater?" My voice was rising because other students started to turn around and look at us. I gave them all a harsh glare then turned back to Cee-Cee lowering my voice again.

"I thought you had a thing for Adam".

"Yer so, Adam had his chance with me and I tired of waiting around for him to ever look at me they way he does you and other girls. Anyway Paul's has got real charm".

"I did tell you the part where he has tried to kill me"

"Yes you have and even though I am concerned, I am planning to ask him about that and I sure he regrets it and everyone deserves a second chance" She said smiling.

"Oh sure" I replied with sarcasm lacing my voice "Did Adam know?"

"Know what? "

"About having a chance with you and missing it. You know how dumb some guys can be you they need everything spelt out to them" I saw the tiny smile on her face "Please tell me you have told him how you feel before moving on to Mr Personalities over there."

"No" I could hear the anger beginning to seep through "Look Ms I am dating a ghost, I really don't think your qualified to give me advice on my love life. However Adam sees me as a friend, he tells me about the latest girl he fancies, wants to hang round my house sometimes and to be my studying partner. Nothing more. Lately Paul has been paying me more attention and he is charming and I really like that."

"Right" I said looking nervously; she was not going to like what I have to say next " did you ever thing that he might be paying attention to you to get to me"

I could see her eyes go wide and for a moment I saw her lost for words.

"No, not everything is about you. You know, maybe and I know this is a crazy idea he may just like me. But that's a crazy idea cause how can anyone like the albino". Cee-Cee ranted on while I could feel someone stepping close behind us.

"Who likes the albino" Adam asked with an unreadable expression on his face

"It doesn't matter, forget it. Look I have to go now" Cee-Cee said storming off.

"Something I said?" Adam asked me

I turned to him with an evil glint in my eye

"Honestly men are you all this dim" I said shouting and storming of.

"What I say" He said now looking at the two empty seats, shaking his head " I guess it's just not a good day to be a guy"

As first days go, this one wasn't too great. One of my best friends is trying to forget the guy she likes namely Adam. By flirting outrageously with Paul, who tried to kill me and I know that he is just using Cee-Cee to get to me. He is trying to wind me up because I chose Jesse over him. Life this year was not going to be dull, at least.

I spent the rest of the day trying to get Cee-Cee to talk to me; Then again she was spending the rest of the day avoiding me, so I didn't get the chance to apologise. Adam spent the rest of the day clueless and Paul would smirk and me and just look at me (God, I hate that guy).

So when it was finally time to go home, I got even more upset because my stupid stepbrother left with out me and I had to walk home. Wait till I got my hands on him.

Arriving at home I grabbed some water and headed straight upstairs, I could slowly feel a headache coming on. When I got upstairs I found my ex-lodger ghost sitting by my window stoking his cat and reading, probably War and Peace knowing him.

"Good day querida?" He asked not even looking up from his book.

"Perfect" I said as I threw my bag on the bed and looked and him as he continued to read, he obviously hadn't notice the angry expression on my face.

"Good" he said and turned a page on his book.

"Right" I said getting ticked off by the casual greeting. I have been in this room a full five minutes and he hadn't even looked at me yet.

"Yer it was a brilliant day actually" I said my voice again rising as I started to pace the room. " I met George Clooney and he said Suze I love you, lets hitch a ride to Vegas, get married and then we can move to Alabama and grow cotton" I said and started to put on a southern accent. I had Jesse's full attention now as I continued. " And have seven kids and I can wear a straw hat and chew some hay all day. Then I said to George well that's my dream come true, but first I have to stop home and pack some clothes. So here I am? ". I looked at and I think he found it funny but it so hard to tell what Jesse is thinking.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes"

"Good, Querida, I don't think so"

"What about the straw hat or the move to Alabama"

"That this George Clooney, would want to marry you, You're to crazy"

"Thank you very much, the great Jesse has spoken and its now official I am to crazy for anyone to want to marry me" I said given an icy glare to where he was seated.

But he wasn't there anymore; he had moved spike off his lap and was now standing in front of me.

"This George Clooney" he said placing both hands on my shoulders "Would not marry you because I would not allow it" With that and the happiness that was building inside me, he kissed me.

All right it not a love declaration but its close enough. All I could think while he was kissing me was ' alright it was a rubbish day and my best friend is angry with me but coming home to this kind of greeting I could get used to.

Is Paul really using Cee-Cee to get to Suze? Is Adam going to be Clueless forever? Is Cee-Cee really over Adam? Is it happy ever after for Jesse and Suze?

What do you think of Chapter 1? Please let me know in the form of a Review. This story is going to have more twist and turns than your nearest roller coaster.

Chapter 2 - will be out as soon as possible

Reviews Lots of Reviews they really keep me going!

Luv

Neo


End file.
